Fanfic Ideas
by deuxdude55
Summary: These are some ideas for fanfics I have in mind (Any idea here can be adopted).
1. Chapter 1

**Here are some ideas for what I have in mind and for those who're up for the challenge.**** Please let me know and I'll fill you in on what's it about.**

Bleach/Highschool DXD- After the events of the Gigai Arc, Ichigo lost all his Soul Reaper powers but managed to retain his Hollow powers, thus making him into a Vizard. Later, he got expelled for getting into more fights again. Before heading to Kuoh Academy, Isshin took him to go see Kisuke and Maruyi. They gave him a Sacred Gear Scythe, merging with his Hollow powers. Now equipped with new powers, Ichigo must face new obstacles, new foes/rivals and other challenges while dealing with perverts and harems. This an inspiration of Bleach DXD, Dragonberry Chronicles, Highschool: Bleached and A Shinigami In Kuoh. (Hollow/Vizard/Sacred Gear/Human!IchigoXHarem)

Skullgirls/Grim Tales- A teenage Grim Jr. was sent into Canopy Kingdom by the Trinity's entertainment. He now finds a way to get back to his homeworld while teaming up with an undead girl he saved from falling. (Grim Jr. x Squiggly)

Sonic/Fairy Tail- After defeating Eggman again, Sonic was sent into another universe cause by Eggman known as Earthland. Now fully humanized and his Chaos Energy augmented by this world's magic, Sonic now joins a Guild named Fairy Tail and embarks on their adventure. An inspiritional tribute to Lil Soniq.(Human!SonicXHarem)

Teen Titans/X-Men Evolution- What if Cyborg didn't went to HIVE Academy but a group of 4 mutant delinquents who kept loosing to the other mutants of Xavier's Institute goes to that school just train harder so they could defeat them once and for all.

TF2/TF2 Freakshow- After combining different BONK drinks, RED Team's speedster, Scout has been augmented with some different abilities (similar to Epic Scout) and made himself a powerhouse against his enemies. Later on, Scout was transferred to a different RED Team who're also gifted as he is. He will learn that there are other forces he must face other than BLU Team and the Grey Mann Co.

DmC/DMC (Classic)- After defeating his brother, Dante continue on protecting humanity from demons. He later encountered a devil counterpart of himself, who wants to help the Nephilim to get stronger while embarking on quest to take down powerful demons from both worlds to whom made an alliance to take them down. Including the two Vergils who also made the same route but only to get gain more power to defeat their brothers.

**That's it for now. Oh, and for We Are Deku fanfic, it'll be on hiatus for a while due to me taking care of some personal things that needs taken care of. As I said, these are just some ideas that i'm not capable of writing myself due to me being busy. So I decided on turning them into challenges, so that anybody that wants to write a story based in these premises feel free to do it! Just let me know and I'll help ya out. I also want my work to be heard. Goodbye and God Bless ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Highschool DXD/Mobile Fighter G Gundam- Defeating the Devil Gundam was at the point of it's destruction by Domon's hands. That is until the corrupted machine pulled one last trick by sending the King of Hearts into another dimension of reality along with his Shining Gundam. With his mech now transformed into a Sacred Gear, Domon must take on new challenges that come his way. All whilst attending school with a certain group of devils.

(Whether make him a Devil, Angel, Fallen Angel, Exorcist, or Human is entirely up to you. Harem included.)

Sonic/DBS- Desperate of killing Sonic once and for all, Eggman went completely insane and activated the Genesis Wave where the Hero of Mobius no longer exist. But instead, he was transported into a multiversal realm. Reborn as a Saiyan, Sonic must take on new challenges whilst meeting up with the Z-Fighters as he adapts to this new world. (Saiyan!Sonic, with harem or not, up to you.)

Boondocks/PSWG- What happens when the Domestic Terrorist and the Public Menace/Fundraiser goes to Daten City where they meet up with 2 lovely angels. (HueyxStocking and RileyxPanty)

TD/X-Overs- In the new age of Total Drama series, the Network want more action than drama with new challenges that're thrilling than the last. They hired Chris McLean and Don to find a new large contestants to start a new series called: Total Epic Grand Brawl. (Characters of your choice(s).)


End file.
